


Sticker Love

by ProblemTurtle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sapnap, Cute, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, sapnap gets kissies, so much foreplay, sticker kink, top dream, unusual kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemTurtle/pseuds/ProblemTurtle
Summary: Sapnap walks in on Dream with a face full of stickers. He also happens to have a major sticker kink.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 219
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	1. Peach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stickers do be kinda hot tho ngl

Sapnap gently knocks on the door, partially expecting his boyfriend to be asleep, before he peaks inside. What he sees is a dimly lit room and Dream sitting on their bed, clothed back turned to him. “Dream?” Sapnap calls, opening the door wider to let himself in.

He starts making his way around the bed to face his boyfriend, but when he sees what Dream is holding in his hands he stops, sharply inhaling a breath. He feels his heart skip a beat. In the man’s hands there is a sticker sheet. “Sapnap?” he hears his boyfriend say, snapping him out of his trance.

“Yeah?” That’s right. Dream. He came in here to ask him something. Not for stickers.

He looks up to face Dream, trying to keep his eyes off of the sheet of paper, only to be left almost choking on his own spit at what his eyes land on instead. There are pretty little stickers in all sorts of colors littered all over Dream’s face. Little strawberries, stars and hearts decorating the man’s cheeks, jaw and forehead in a beautiful display.

Sapnap feels lightheaded.

“Sorry, I was just- I was just going to ask- to ask…” he trails off, not quite remembering why he came into the room in the first place. He had a reason, didn’t he?

Dream had told him about this little quirk of his once, he even said it during stream, but Sapnap never actually thought he’d get to see it.

He hears a quiet laugh from Dream. “You forgot why you came in here, didn’t you?” he teases, a playful smirk on his face.

“…Maybe.”

“You’re acting really spacy. Something on your mind?”

“Nah. ‘s fine.” Sapnap shrugs, trying to seem nonchalant. Dream frowns slightly. Darn, he knows him too well.

“I’m not going to push much, Sap, but if there is something bothering you, know that you can tell me.”

Sapnap sighs, sliding down onto the bed to sit beside his boyfriend. “Yeah, sorry.” He brings a hand to his face, the other left resting on his thigh. “It’s just the-“ He rubs at his face, trying to get the heat to go away. “the stickers…”

“The stickers? What about them?”

He turns his face to face Dream, eyes still avoiding the other. The hand that was previously rubbing at his face he lets rest at the back of his neck. “They’re just,, really cute, okay?” he confesses, voice cracking slightly during the sentence. “And they might... well”

Sapnap moves one of his hands to grip at the bed sheets as the other hand reaches over to grab one of Dream’s hands. He slowly moves his boyfriend’s hand over his lap before he lowers it down onto his crotch. Dream feels a bulge under his palm.

“It makes me hard” Sapnap explains breathily, half-lidded eyes staring down at Dream’s hand with intense focus. Dream feels a warmth go through him, almost as if the heat of his boyfriend’s hard-on is spreading to his body. He lets out a soft laugh and starts to gently knead the bump, hearing Sapnap sharply inhale a breath.

Dream slowly moves the hand that is holding the stickers, which had been sitting in his lap unmoving for a while now. He is about to put them away when he hears a noise of protest from Sapnap. A whine. Dream can’t help but chuckle at the sound.

“Do the stickers themself turn you on, Sappy?” he asks, a teasing lilt to his tone as he continues to gently rub. His eyes are trained on Sapnap’s face, carefully watching his every reaction.

Sapnap sucks in a breath, adjusting his position slightly. “Maybe” he lets out, eyes now on the pack of stickers in Dream’s hand.

Dreams chest slowly rises before falling. There is a knowing smile on his face as he lowers the stickers back into his lap, using both hands to pull one off the sheet. Sapnap sees Dream hesitate for a second, before he moves the hand back to hover over his crotch. Dream’s hand presses down to gently place the sticker, one with a cute little peach on it, down upon Sapnap’s clothed erection.

Sapnap can’t help but let out what sounds to be a mix between a moan and a whine, bucking his hips slightly. He really wants more of Dream’s touch. Wants his boyfriend’s big strong hands on him. Wants to be kissed all over. “Kiss me Dream” he commands breathily, reaching his hands up to wrap around Dream’s neck.

Dream complies instantly, leaning in, letting their lips meet in a heated kiss as they fall down onto the mattress. Sapnap can almost feel the stickers on Dream’s cheeks against his. Just the thought of feeling the smooth paper heated up by the skin underneath, it drives him mad.

Sapnap moans into Dream’s mouth, and he feels Dream’s lips smirk against his. Dream was always smiling, always laughing at whatever was happening. He always saw the fun in everything. But he would always drop any joke, any laugh if the situation called for it. He always made sure to give Sapnap a reason to smile. God, Sapnap loves him so much. He moves his hands to Dream’s cheeks, wanting to somehow pull him closer. He feels the need to be completely surrounded by his warmth, his body, his lips. He wants to be one with him.

The feeling of the stickers underneath his fingers sends a spike of arousal through him.

They pull away from each other for air. A breathy laugh escapes Dream and Sapnap follows suit. They both laugh at basically nothing together, high on their love and arousal for one another.

Once the laughter dies down, they simply stay in silence for a few seconds, just admiring one another. Dream is the first to speak. “Hey Sap” he says, taking a hold of the other’s wrist. Sapnap’s hand is lead down, down, down until it lays up against Dream’s crotch. He feels a bulge under his palm.

“I’m hard too” Dream announces with a smile, making Sapnap giggle.

Dream gives Sapnap one last peck on the lips before he sits up, now straddling him. He lets his eyes go to the sticker sheet. “How long have you had a sticker kink?” He asks, sounding as if he is wondering aloud.

“I’ve always really liked them, but then one day I saw some fanart of you with stickers all over your face and I just- it kind of just happened” Sapnap confesses, laughing with light embarrassment.

Dream hums, placing the stickers down beside Sapnap’s head. He leans down so his mouth is close to his lover’s ear. “Could you maybe tell me what about them turns you on?” Dream purrs, making Sapnap shiver.

The slight break in foreplay had kind of given Sapnap time to calm his head again, but all his progress was quickly being ruined by the man above him. Hearing Dream’s voice right in his ear was doing things to him no voice should have the power to do. He was sinking further and further into the depths of arousal by the second.

“Well,” Sapnap responds with a shaky voice. He had thought about this so many times, imagined it on multiple occasions, accompanied with the thought of Dream and his own dick in his hand. It shouldn’t be hard to think back and recall some of what sparked that excitement. “I like the thought of someone I love having stickers all over their body” he says. “I like the feeling of them, both on my skin and of feeling them on someone else’s. They’re also usually just very cute and- and why would I not like them, Dream! Don’t you like them? They’re so cute!”

Dream chuckles at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. “I love them” he reveals, leaning down to give Sapnap a gentle kiss on the forehead. “But do you know what I love more?” He leaves another kiss on Sapnap’s cheek. “I love your reactions to them. Love seeing you getting so turned on, Sappy.”

Dream buries his face into Sapnap’s neck, trailing slow, messy kisses down the side of it. He can hear Sapnap’s heavy breathing in his ear, and the sound makes him feel so incredibly warm.

“Love you, Dreamm” Sapnap moans, one hand in Dream’s hair holding his head close to his neck, and the other resting on Dream’s arm. It doesn’t take long however before he whines. “It’s too hot. I wanna take these clothes off.”

Dream laughs, sitting back up to let Sapnap take off his shirt. He does so rather ungracefully, head getting stuck in the fabric for a second, before he throws it towards the door once it’s off. Dream can’t help but laugh again, and Sapnap, sensing that he is being made fun of, pouts.

“Oh come on Sapnap. You would have laughed too if it were me!” comes Dream’s defence.

Sapnap only pouts harder and crosses his arms.

“Come onnn, Sap. I’m turned on! I can’t have you being all mad at me right now” Dream whines, jokingly exaggerating his distress with his face and gestures. 

Sapnap feels a smile tugging on his lips but stays resilient. “Maybe kissies will make it better” he suggests, earning him a once again overly exaggerated, exasperated sigh.

He does get his kissies though.

Dream leans down and starts peppering Sapnap’s face with kisses, making loud MWAH noises against his face. Sapnap lets a smile come to his face, giggling. He reaches one of his hands up into Dream’s hair and gets the man to kiss him on the lips, humming into the kiss.

As they part again Dream is the first to speak. “Okay can we please get fully naked soon because my dick is really hard and it’s actually starting to hurt.”

Sapnap grins. “Sure, as long as you fuck me right after, Dream.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter done! Hooray!!
> 
> This whole chapter was literally just foreplay what is my life.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked this. This is my first time writing smut. I need feedback and encouragement pleAsE


	2. One for each

“Okay can we please get fully naked soon because my dick is really hard and it’s actually starting to hurt.”

Sapnap grins. “Sure, as long as you fuck me right after, Dream.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They both quickly undress, haphazardly throwing their clothing onto the floor. Once the clothes are off, Dream reaches for the drawer at their bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube. Sapnap grins at seeing the bottle, a childish feeling of dirtiness filling his mind. “You gonna lube my pretty hole up, boy?” he jokes, thrusting gently into the air for effect.

Dream wheezes lightly. “Yeah, gonna stretch you out real good so there’s space for my massive cock” he fires back, pouring the substance into one of his hands before setting the bottle back down onto the nightstand. He closes his palm to let his natural body temperature heat it up.

Even though the playful banter they just shared was simply supposed to be nothing but jokes, it really did do wonders for Sapnap’s dick.

Dream remembers what started this and decides it would only be right to continue it. He leans down, reaching for the sticker sheet with his dry hand. He struggles to get a sticker off with just one hand but manages, placing it down gently onto Sapnap’s right hip. It leaves a picture of a purple wrapped candy sticking to his skin.

Sapnap feels his breath shudder. He looks up into Dream’s eyes, seeing interest there as he slowly reaches his hand down to touch it. Once his fingers graze the paper, he whines.

He feels hot all over, the contrast of the cold air of the room amazing on his skin, and especially his cock. It’s laying against his stomach, extremely hard, desperately needing attention. Dream’s attention.

Dream groans at Sapnap’s reaction, reaching his dry hand up to also rub along the sticker once. With the same hand, Dream reaches down to hold the other man’s member as he slowly runs his tongue up the side. “DreAMm!” Sapnap moans in surprise. He kind of expected fingers in his ass, not a mouth on his cock.

Dream uses his lubed up fingers to gently prod at Sapnap’s rim. Sapnap shudders, gently bucking his hips at the sensation. He feels Dream tentatively wrapping his lips around his tip as he slowly pushes a finger inside and it makes his breath shudder.

Sapnap feels so warm. He feels as if his soul is ablaze. He wants to be devoured. He wants to be one with Dream. To feel the man’s hard cock inside of him and to feel his cum dripping out of his hole.

He’s ridiculously horny.

“Dream, please” he whines. He’s unsure whether he should thrust his hips up into Dream’s mouth that has now taken half of him or grind down onto the two fingers that he can feel caressing his insides. “Put it in, I can take iiit”

“You sure?” Dream straightens up, looking up into Sapnap’s eyes. “I mean don’t get me wrong I’m also very horny but I don’t exactly want to hurt you” he says, hand slowly starting to pump Sapnap’s dick now that his lips are off it.

“Yes, please” Sapnap breathes, half lidded eyes staring down at the man between his legs.

“Okay then.” Dream let’s go of Sapnap’s dick, sitting up. He uses the rest of the lube on his fingers to lube up his own cock before frowning down at it and adding a little more from the bottle just to be safe.

He then starts lining himself up. Sapnap can feel the man’s dick poking at his hole. He wants nothing but to suck the dick inside of him, almost wishing he had more control over his hole’s movements.

Dream pushes inside, groaning at the tight heat swallowing him. Sapnap moans, making Dream feel a form of pride bubbling inside his chest at the noise he managed to pull from the other. He looks down at Sapnap and sees a man wrecked, sweaty and flushed. He thrusts once, twice, and hears a small squeak escape Sapnap’s lips. He can make it better.

Dream reaches for the stickers once again, a smile on his face as he keeps his eyes on Sapnap. It doesn’t take long before he begins to gently place the stickers onto Sapnap’s skin. A constellation of color, the cute little stickers dotted all over. One on his chest, one on his cheek, one on his arm, and the list continues.

Sapnap feels as if he is on fire. He feels every little touch, every little paper stick to him. He’s breathing heavily, face flushed as he watches Dream’s hands with intensity. Waiting in full focus for the man’s next move.

It’s not long until Dream begins to realize that he’s running out of stickers. There are less than half left. He stares at the sheet in thought, wondering how he can make the last stickers worthwhile. It doesn’t take long before he rips off a sticker and begins to slowly lower it down.

He places the little heart straight onto the tip of Sapnap’s cock.

Sapnap throws his head back and moans, rolling his hips down onto Dream’s dick which steals a groan from the man above him. His eyes open wide when he feels yet another sticker being placed on his dick, and another. Dream is placing them all over, breathing heavily in arousal as he does.

At this point they’re both so turned on that they’re about to lose their minds. Sapnap desperately just wants to cum. He wants Dream to just absolutely rail him, and he thinks he has an idea.

“Fuck.” He reaches out a hand to stop what Dream is doing, desperately trying to gather himself again. “Hey Dream” he pants, looking at the sheet of stickers in his hands. “How many are left?”

He watches as Dream’s eyes goes down to the sheet before looking up at him with curious eyes. “One” he answers, turning the sheet around to show it.

A peach sticker.

Without saying anything, Sapnap reaches up to grab the sheet. He fumbles with it for a second, peeling it off. He holds eyes with Dream’s as he does before he uses one elbow to partially sit himself up. He slowly moves his hand over to Dream’s crotch, gently placing it right onto the tuft of hair above Dream’s shaft. He rubs his thumb over it once to make sure it sticks, blowing on it for effect.

Dream doesn’t know whether to whine or to growl and does a strange noise in between. He hastily pushes Sapnap back down onto the bed. He has to admit, that alone must have been the hottest thing anyone has ever done to him in his life.

He breathes in deeply, closing his eyes. One hand slides into Sapnap’s, and without much warning, he begins pounding into his boyfriend. They both moan, sensation oh so rewarding after all the foreplay.

Dream gently wraps one hand around Sapnap’s stickered up dick and starts carefully pumping. Part of Sapnap is scared of getting a papercut, the other is screaming about how close he already is to his orgasm.

They groan, pant and moan together, loud slapping noises filling the room. Dream’s dick gliding in and out, hitting deep into Sapnap. They lose themselves in each other, being able to think of nothing but one another.

One last pump from Dream’s hand around Sapnap is all it takes, and he is making a high pitched noise, clenching his eyes shut and spilling all over himself.

Dream feels Sapnap’s walls clenching around him, trying to pull him further in. He pauses just to appreciate the feeling. One of the best feelings in the world is that of Sapnap’s walls pulling him deeper, signifying his pleasure. The look on his face as he loses himself in bliss is a sight Dream will never be able to forget; a sight he will never want to forget.

Dream tries his best to hold his climax off, wanting this to last as long as possible, but he can’t hold himself back. He thrusts once, twice, before he spills into Sapnap, painting his insides white with his cum.

They are both left panting, trying to calm down from their highs. Their eyes meet, and it’s as if they feel a spark, one they have felt many times before. Dream begins to giggle, Sapnap promptly follows.

The taller collapses onto his boyfriend’s chest in exhaustion as laughter falls from his lips. They are both sweaty and gross, covered in stickers, and that is how it is meant to be. Two boyfriends, sweaty and gross in each other’s arms as they laugh at the absurdities of the world. There is no other place they would rather be than here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +1 kink added to Dream
> 
> Hope y’all liked it ;)


End file.
